the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
Gen 1 vs. Gen 2! The Dex VS Episode 2!
''--Note: This Page is Under Construction--'' Gen 1 vs. Gen 2! The Dex VS: Episode 2! is the second episode of The Dex! VS series. It's hosted by Alex Faciane and Kellie Whisler. It aired on July 26th, 2013 and can be viewed here. This episode's theme is Gen 1 Pokémon vs. Gen 2 Pokémon. "Every week on The Dex VS, Alex and PokeKellz battle each other on Pokemon Showdown with Pokemon teams based around different themes!This week, it's Gen 1 vs. Gen 2, Red and Blue Version vs. Gold and Silver!" - Youtube Description Music ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!--'' * Background:N/A Teams |pokemon2= |move1=Stealth Rock |move1type=Rock |move1cat=Status |move2=Seed Bomb |move2type=Grass |move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake |move3type=Ground |move3cat=Physical |move4= |move4type= |move4cat=}} |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |move1=Protect |move1type=Normal |move1cat=Status |move2=Toxic |move2type=Poison |move2cat=Status |move3= |move3type= |move3cat= |move4= |move4type= |move4cat=}} |pokemon5= |pokemon6= |move1=Whirlwind |move1type=Normal |move1cat=Status |move2=Spikes |move2type=Ground |move2cat=Status |move3=Roost |move3type=Flying |move3cat=Status |move4= |move4type= |move4cat=}} }} |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Battle Turn 1 ' # ''Alex sent out'' Aerodactyl.'' # Kellz sent out Espeon. # Aerodacty''l used ''taunt. It was bounced back. # Espeon used'' Light Screen''. 'Turn 2 ' # Aerodactyl used Earthquake.'' Espeon'' lost 42% HP. # Espeon used Reflect. 'Turn 3 ' # Alex ''sent out ''Gengar. # Kellz ''sent out ''Blissey. 'Turn 4 ' # Blissey ''used ''Protect. # Gengar ''used ''Focus Blast. 'Turn 5 ' # Kellz ''sent out ''Espeon # Gengar ''used ''Focus Blast. Espeon ''lost 10% HP. '''Turn 6 ' # Espeon ''used ''Psycic. Gengar ''lost 100% HP. ''Gengar ''fainted. # ''Alex ''sent out ''Jolteon. 'Turn 7 ' # Kellz ''sent out ''Donphan. # Jolteon ''used ''Thunder Wave. It doesn't affect Donphan. 'Turn 8 ' # Alex ''sent out ''Aerodactyl. # Donphan ''used ''Stealth Rock. '''Turn 9 # Alex ''sent out ''Dragonite. # Donphan used Seed Bomb. Dragonite lost 7% HP. Turn 10 ' # ''Dragonite ''used ''Dragon Dance. Dragonite's Attack ''and ''Speed ''rose. # ''Donphan ''used ''Earthquake. It doesn't affect Dragonite. 'Turn 11 ' # Kellz ''sent out ''Blissey. # Dragonite used Outrage. Blissey ''lost 94% HP. # ''Blissey ''healed with ''Leftovers. 'Turn 12 ' # Blissey used Protect. # Dragonite ''used Outrage. ''Dragonite ''is confused. # ''Dragonite ''used ''Lum Berry. 'Turn 13 ' # Dragonite ''used ''Dragon Dance. Dragonite's Attack ''and Speed rose. # ''Blissey ''used ''Toxic. It missed. # Blissey ''healed with ''Leftovers. 'Turn 14 ' # Dragonite ''used ''Outrage. Blissey ''fainted. # ''Kellz ''sent out ''Skarmory. 'Turn 15 ' # Dragonite ''used ''Outrage. Skarmory ''lost 47% HP. # ''Skarmory ''used ''Whirlwind. Aerodactyl ''was dragged out. # Stones cut into Aerodactyl and lost 25% HP. '''Turn 16 ' # Aerodactyl ''used ''Stealth Rock. # Skarmory ''used ''Spikes. 'Turn 17 ' # Aerodactyl ''used ''Stone Edge. Skarmory ''lost 27% HP. # ''Skarmory ''used ''Roost ''and recovered 50% HP. '''Turn 18 ' # Alex sent out Jolteon. # Kellz sent out Donphan. 'Turn 19 ' # Jolteon ''used ''Thunder Wave. It doesn't affect Donphan. # Donphan used Earthquake. Jolteon ''fainted. # Alex sent out Cloyster. '''Turn 20 ' # Kellz ''sent out ''Espeon. # Cloyster ''used ''Shell Smash. 'Turn 21 ' # Cloyster ''used ''Icicle Spear. Espeon ''Fainted. # ''Kellz ''sent out ''Skarmory. 'Turn 22 ' # Cloyster used Icicle Spear. Skarmory fainted. # Kellz sent out Scizor. 'Turn 23 ' # Scizor used Bullet Punch. Cloyster lost 43% HP. # Cloyster used Icicle Spear. Scizor lost 53% HP 'Turn 24 ' # Scizor used Bullet Punch. Cloyster fainted. # Alex sent out Dragonite 'Turn 25 ' # Scizor used Bullet Punch. Dragonite fainted. # Alex sent out Gyarados. 'Turn 26 ' # Scizor ''used Bullet Punch. ''Gyarados ''lost 34% HP. # ''Gyarados ''used Waterfall. ''Scizor ''fainted. # Kellz sent out Tyaranitar. '''Turn 27 ' # Gyarados ''used ''Waterfall. Tyranitar ''fainted. # ''Kellz ''sent out ''Donphan. '''Turn 28 # Gyarados ''used ''Waterfall. Donphan ''fainted. '~Alex Wins~''' Category:The Dex! VS Episodes Category:Scizor Category:Donphan Category:Tyranitar Category:Blissey Category:Espeon Category:Skarmory Category:Gengar Category:Gyarados Category:Aerodactyl Category:Cloyster Category:Jolteon Category:Dragonite